The Girls Alliance Part I: Penguins go to LPS
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This is Part I of the epic and humorous Girls Alliance series.


This is Part I of the epic series.

Chapter 1

The Start of the Ultimate Mission

Skipper opens the hatch from the Penguin hideout.

"Ah, you smell that, Kowalski? That's the smell of flowers in the morning.", said Skipper.

"Yes, flowers can be smelled from here, Skipper.", said Kowalski.

"Skipper, I think we should have an ultimate mission.", said Private.

"What is it, Private?"

"...An alliance with girls?"

"What?", said Skipper.

"Rico.", said Private, as Rico throws up a map for their mission.

"Ok. First, we're going to Downtown City, next, we go to Arendelle, then, we go to Beach City, and finally, Scotland.", said Private.

"Girls? I LOVE GIRLS!", said Skipper, as he was getting ready for his breath freshener.

Even Kowalski, Rico and Private are lovestruck with girls.

"What in the Sky Spirits are you doing?", said King Julien, as he is with Mort & Maurice.

"You hear this? We're going to an ultimate mission and having an alliance with girls.", said Skipper.

"GIRLS!", said Rico.

"I like Girls too. I think we should have our jet-packs ready.", said King Julien.

"We already have! Are you going with us too, Ringtail?", said Skipper.

"Yes! Yeah, Baby! I'm ready to... WHEEE!", Julien said, as he rocketed off with the Penguins.

"Julien?", said Mort, sad.

"He'll be fine. Once the mission is over, we'll meet those "girls". Relax. What could possibly go wrong?", said Maurice.

Chapter 2

In Downtown City

Blythe goes to LPS and up to her room, as she opens the door, the room is dark. Then...

"SURPRISE!", said Sue, Youngmee & Jasper, along with the pets.

"Wow! A birthday surprise for me? I'm so happy!", said Blythe.

She opens the window with the cake and yells saying "I LOVE BIRTHDAYS!"

Meanwhile, The Penguins and King Julien are up above the clouds.

"How many minutes til' we reach Downtown City, Kowalski?", said Skipper.

"We are already here, Skipper.", said Kowalski.

King Julien sees the Penguins' jetpack's fuel is low as he holds on to Skipper.

"Uh, guys. I think we have low...", said King Julien.

The Penguins' and King Julien start to fall, and see a pink target below.

"Brace yourselves!", said Skipper, as all of the penguins' and King Julien brace for impact when they were about to hit the target facefirst...

It wasn't a target. It was Blythe's cake.

"Ok...I'm not eating that.", said Blythe.

She places the cake on her desk, and the four penguins and the king lemur awoke to see four kids, looking at them.

"Uh...hi?", said Skipper.

This is when Sue, Youngmee and Jasper fainted and hit Blythe's bed hard. (which mysteriously give them the power to talk to animals)

"Who are you guys?", said Blythe.

"We're the Penguins of Madagascar. Yours?", said Skipper.

"Blythe Baxter. Do you come from Madagascar?"

"No, we come from New York."

Sue, Youngmee and Jasper woke up.

"And I'm King Julien. You can call my nickname The King of New York."

"Guys, these are my friends Youngmee, Sue and Jasper.", said Blythe

"Did they just talk?", said Sue, Youngmee and Jasper, simultaneously.

"Let me guess, you hit your heads hard on the girl's bed, which causes you guys have an ability to talk to animals.", said Kowalski.

"Do you come from New York?", said Blythe, to King Julien.

"No. I come from Madagascar."

"So, who's the lemur?", said Sue.

"I am King Julien. A King, who dances.", said King Julien,

"I dance too!", said Sue.

"Wow. It's because... I like to move it. Move it.", said King Julien.

"I like to move it. Move it.", said Sue.

"I like to move it. Move it."

"You like to..."

"MOVE IT!", said King Julien.

Everyone laughs at this song.

Chapter 3

The Plan

"Anyway, Private started an ultimate so epic we must join forces.", said Skipper.

"With who?", said Blythe.

"An alliance of girls. And you are one of them.", said Private.

"Amazing! Where are we going?"

"We first went to Downtown City, which we are at right now. The problem is that our four jet-packs ran out of fuel.", said Kowalski.

"Jet-packs.", said Rico.

"What are the other places?", said King Julien and Sue.

"Arendelle, Beach City and finally, Scotland.", said Private.

"When did you find this plan?", said Jasper, confused.

Private says, "I don't know. I watched 2 movies and 2 tv shows. I was interested."

"With that plan, how are you gonna get to Arendelle without jet-packs?", said Youngmee.

"I have a heliplane. I will give the monkeys a call.", said Skipper, before he used his phone to call the chimps, and after a few moments, it appears as the chimps power the heliplane. He then says, "Blythe, come with us! Fulfill your destiny!"

"Ooh! Can Sue come with us too?", said King Julien.

The Penguins huddle and talk quietly, then give the answer to Julien.

"Ringtail, she can.", said Skipper.

"Yes!"

"But only if she helps us."

"Oh, I will. Believe me I will. But additionally, is first class ok with Julien and me?", said Sue.

"It's ok, let's go!", said Skipper, as they were about to leave, flying to Arendelle.

Youngmee lets down a tear and says, "Sue and Blythe...are very brave girls."

Jasper then says, "They are, Youngmee. They are."

To be continued...

Part 2 is coming...


End file.
